Dark Curse
by HieiSen
Summary: Review: What happens when a curse comes over Hiei and he has no control what's so ever over it. Will Kurama save him from this horrible life that might take hold of the small Koorime? See what happens in the Dark Curse. (YAOI KuramaxHiei) RomanceDrama


Dark Curse

Review: What happens when a curse comes over Hiei and he has no control what's so ever over it. Will Kurama save him from this horrible life that might take hold of the small Koorime? See what happens in the Dark Curse. (YAOI KuramaxHiei) Romance/Drama Rated R For Sexual Content And Ahem...Other Things.

By: Hiei Minamino

Kurama was walking down the sidewalk slowly in a hyponic trance. He couldn't get off his mind the person he loved for so long, but so near in having as his own. _"Hiei..."_, he whispers softly to himself, the stare never left the ground. The sound of his feet pattering down the cold, hard pavement of the sidewalk in a slow motion. It was like if he were in a Dramatic movie that never ended from one scene. Emerald eyes slowly avert themselves up quickly as a scream past through his ears.

_"What was that noise..or am I just imagining things..?"_ The scream past through his ears once again except this time, it was more hoarse and high picthed.

Kurama's eyes widen at the hoarse scream and runs in the direction of it's beholder, only to what he didn't know he would never of expected.

_"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!!!!"_, A scared woman screamed at the person or let's say demon that was inch near upon his hands and knees, prey vs. predator was saw here. A harsh growl came from the being upon his animal instincted pose.

_"COME OVER HERE QUICK!"_, Kurama yells from afar, watching from the a safe spot. The woman's eyes widen in surprise and runs as quickly as her legs could take her over to her savior. A sharp scream came from the woman before she fell to the ground motionless. Blood splatters into the air like water being smacked by a hand.

A monstrous roar came from behind her and the demon tackled her quickly as if he didn't even have to try. Her back being torn apart from the chin lengthed fangs it behold. Screams, horrifying bloodthroating screams of agonizing pain and terror came from the woman.

Kurama was in shock, but ran toward them as fast as he could, gracefully jumping into the air with great speed. Reaching into his hair quickly, pulling out a soft red rose that looked completely normal. He flicks it forward transforming it into a long, sharp whip of thorns and thrusts it at the being.

Before he could, the monstrous demon jumped out of the way. Kurama glares in irritation at this pathetic looking, but fast demon. The demon slowly stands up on his feet to reveal he wasn't any other demon..he..he was Hiei. _**'Hiei!?'**_, Kurama cried out in his thoughts at Hiei doing this and the way he changed form.

Upon Hiei's face was a blank expression and his eyes were pure black, no pupils, no irises, no nothing..Kurama didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill the person he loved nor his good friend.

_"Hiei! Snap out of it!"_, Kurama pleaded. He runs over to him quickly and embraces him into his arms tightly. _"Please! Hiei! You have to! Why are you doing this!?"_, cried out Kurama to his dearest friend.

Hiei didn't respond. Nothing came from his closed lips. His eyes behold no emotions and his face didn't help in this predicament either. His body was in a total different state from his original demonic form that he could only be possible to make.

His flesh was a dark purple, the darkest it could be in the shade. Black markings trail down his cheeks and limbs while his short Black hair that spiked up without gravity grew in the back of his neck and the hair he behold. It came down to his elbows' length and some of the locks caressed his shoulders. His abnormally sharp demonic nails were longer and sharper to where if he had put his hands to finger length upon his legs then, the nails would be to the point of his nails are almost touching his knees. His fangs that were covered in fresh blood passed his chin and were as wide as a Sabbertooth tiger's.

_"K-ku..rama..?"_, a soft mutter came from Hiei's lips from his state of emotionless of no regret. His pitch black nothingness pools of dark that he called eyes fade slowly into his Ruby red irises that Kurama knew well.

The youko looks down slowly at the sound of his friend's voice. _"Oh Hiei..are you okay!? What happened..?"_

_"I..I don't know..What's going on..? Where am I..?"_, His voice sounded as if he didn't know what happened or to put it simply confused.

_"It's alright, Hiei..I don't know..I just heard a scream and..I ran to see what happened and I found you attacking some woman for no reason.."_, Kurama replied, holding him tight in grasp worried to let him go free.

Hiei sighs softly in a fainting manner and he falls limp in Kurama's grasp. His eyes were calmly close showing that he just fainted and passed out from this new expirence. Kurama smiles softly in relief before taking Hiei into his arms bridal style. Hiei was so peaceful when he slept and Kurama always adore the irrestible expression he gave off when he was dreaming.

Kurama frowns deeply, glancing over at the woman upon the ground. Dead. He felt bad that she had to die for nothing, but he knew it wasn't his place to touch her so he started off for his mother's house where he had took resident's in for a long time. Hopefully..he would find out what was wrong with his koi..Koi? Kurama blushes softly at the thought of Hiei becoming such a title of his own. But, he shakes it off on the way down the sidewalks. Ignoring the weird looks he got from the people he walked past.

Well, here's the first chapter. This is just the description of Hiei's ahem..curse you could say. Only time will tell what happens next. I would gladly appreciate it if you sent me reviews and comments..thanks..well, till the next time. Toodles.


End file.
